1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oil field tools, and more particularly to acoustic data telemetry devices for transmitting data from a downhole location to the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached at a drill string end. A large proportion of the current drilling activity involves directional drilling, i.e., drilling deviated and horizontal boreholes, to increase the hydrocarbon production and/or to withdraw additional hydrocarbons from the earth's formations. Modern directional drilling systems generally employ a drill string having a bottomhole assembly (BHA) and a drill bit at end thereof that is rotated by a drill motor (mud motor) and/or the drill string. A number of downhole devices in the BHA measure certain downhole operating parameters associated with the drill string and the wellbore. Such devices typically include sensors for measuring downhole temperature, pressure, tool azimuth, tool inclination, drill bit rotation, weight on bit, drilling fluid flow rate, etc. Additional downhole instruments, known as measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) and logging-while-drilling (“LWD”) devices in the BHA provide measurements to determine the formation properties and formation fluid conditions during the drilling operations. The MWD or LWD devices usually include resistivity, acoustic and nuclear devices for providing information about the formation surrounding the borehole.
The trend in the oil and gas industry is to use a greater number of sensors and more complex devices, which generate large amounts of measurements and thus the corresponding data. Due to the copious amounts of downhole measurements, the data is typically processed downhole to a great extent. Some of the processed data must be telemetered to the surface for the operator and/or a surface control unit or processor device to control the drilling operations, which may include altering drilling direction and/or drilling parameters such as weight on bit, drilling fluid pump rate, and drill bit rotational speed. Mud-pulse telemetry is most commonly used for transmitting downhole data to the surface during drilling of the borehole. However, such systems are capable of transmitting only a few (1-4) bits of information per second. Due to such a low transmission rate, the trend in the industry has been to attempt to process greater amounts of data downhole and transmit only selected computed results or “answers” uphole for controlling the drilling operations. Still, the data required to be transmitted far exceeds the current mud-pulse and other telemetry systems.
Although the quality and type of the information transmitted uphole has greatly improved since the use of microprocessors downhole, the current systems do not provide telemetry systems, which are accurate and dependable at low frequencies of around 100 Hz.
Acoustic telemetry systems have been proposed for higher data transmission rates. Piezoelectric materials such as ceramics began the trend. Ceramics, however require excessive power and are not very reliable in a harsh downhole environment. Magnetostrictive material is a more suitable material for downhole application. Magnetostrictive material is a material that changes shape (physical form) in the presence of a magnetic field and returns to its original shape when the magnetic field is removed. This property is known as magnetostriction.
Certain downhole telemetry devices utilizing a magnetostrictive material are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,448 to Tanigushi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,325 to Taniguchi et al. These patents disclose the use of a magnetostrictive actuator mounted at an intermediate position in a drill pipe, wherein the drill pipe acts as a resonance tube body. An excitation current applied at a predetermined frequency to coils surrounding the magnetostrictive material of the actuator causes the drill pipe to deform. The deformation creates an acoustic or ultrasonic wave that propagates through the drill pipe. The propagating wave signals are received by a receiver disposed uphole of the actuator and processed at the surface.
The above noted patents disclose that transmission efficiency of the generated acoustic waves is best at high frequencies (generally above 400 hz). The wave transmission, however drops to below acceptable levels at low frequencies (generally below 400 hz). An acoustic telemetry system according to the above noted patents requires precise placement of the actuator and unique “tuning” of the drill pipe section with the magnetostrictive device in order to achieve the most efficient transmission, even at high frequencies.
The precise placement requirements and low efficiency is due to the fact that such systems deform the drill pipe in order to induce the acoustic wave. In such systems, the magnetostrictive material works against the stiffness of the drill pipe in order to deform the pipe. Another drawback is that the deformation tends to be impeded by forces perpendicular (“normal” or “orthogonal”) to the longitudinal drill pipe axis. In downhole applications, extreme forces perpendicular to the longitudinal drill pipe axis are created by the pressure of the drilling fluid (“mud”) flowing through the inside of the drill pipe and by formation fluid pressure exerted on the outside of the drill pipe. Although the pressure differential across the drill pipe surface (wall) approaches zero with proper fluid pressure control, compressive force on the drill pipe wall remains. Deformation of the drill pipe in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis is impeded, because the compressive force caused by the fluid pressure increases the stiffness of the drill pipe.
The present invention addresses the drawbacks identified above by using an acoustic actuator source to resonate a reaction mass separated from the portion of the tube body through which acoustic wave transmission occurs. With a large reaction mass, efficient transmission can be achieved even at relatively low frequencies (below 400 Hz).